His Rise from Karate Island
by Apples Who Dance With Oranges
Summary: Every year, Karate Island has a Annual Youth Martial Arts Tournament and after years of training for his time to shine a young boy signs up. Winning the tournament with a surprising victory he is recruited by Garp to join the Marines. In order to fulfill his dream of becoming the strongest Martial Artist ever he begins to train under Garp, but the question is will he survive?


**Chapter One.**

**This story is going to follow a young martial artists from Karate Island who has been recruited into the Marines in hopes that they could help him achieve his dream to become the strongest martial artists, but first he must survive being under Garp's command. **

Every_ year Karate Island, holds an Annual Youth Martial Arts Tournament where the best of the best youth fighters on the island participate to see who will be crowned the best of them. Every year, fighters from the island and former islanders participate in the tournament in hopes they'll come up on top. Yet, every year the fighters get stronger and the fighters get more difficult; thus attracting a larger crowed. This year the 63rd Annual Youth Martial Arts Tournament was being held and there was a certain person who was attending it._

"This is truly one of the most amazing matches I have seen in my years as the host! Blow for blow, there is no stopping these two!" The blonde haired tournament host echoed loudly as he stood at the platform's sidelines watching with excitement. The stadium were filled with local villagers, fellow fighters, and travelers all cheering for their favorite fighter in hopes they'd win and they'd make it big with the bets. Oddly, enough sitting in the shadows of the VIP room was a small collection of men, their eyes never leaving the match that was unfolding before them.

"Give up, Fishy Boy!" The human male cried out as the fourteen year old boy just barely dodged two incoming punches from his Fishman opponent, the orange skinned fishman never giving the human a chance to rest.

"No way and let a disgusting human win!" The fishman roared angrily as he quickly lifted both his hands high above his head and cupping together he created a large club like attack. Flashing off his razor sharp teeth he brought his scale covered arms down upon the young human. The boy cried out in pain as the attack slammed down upon him with great force. The stone platform below him cracking from the pressure and power of the attack.

"It seems Gill, is using his advance skill in Fishman Karate to his advantage!" The Host cried out as he watched Gill take a few steps back, his eyes filled with rage as he casually picked up a chunk of stone from the cracked platform and crack it with his bare hands. The crowed went wild at this display of strength, the few who had placed bets on the human male were rethinking their decision.

"Get up kid! I put a whole month of paychecks on you!" One of the local shop keepers cried out worriedly as he watched the lightly tanned human boy laying motionless on the floor, his eyes wide as pain surged through every vain in his body.

"I think we ha-" The Host was about to call out when suddenly the boy's hand shot up into the air, his arm shaking violently as he stumbled back to his feet.

Everyone gasped upon seeing this.

"What are you doing back on your feet, Human" Gill said as he practically spat upon saying the word _human _as if he burnt his tongue just saying it.

The boy roared out in anger a she rushed at Gill, his eyes carefully observing the Fishman's body in hopes to find a weakness on him. He had barely been damaged during the fight and he didn't even look tired from the constant attacks he was throwing.

_'Gills a tough opponent I'll give him that' _The boy thought to himself as he dodged two incoming punches from Gill in a desperate attempt to find an opening.

Suddenly, it hit the boy like a thousand tons of bricks.

His gills!

"I'm ending this now!" Gill roared angrily as he was frustrated that the boy was still standing after one of his most powerful attacks. Gill's eyes were blood shot from all the dusty air he had been breathing in and he was just hoping this attacks would finished him off, so he could get back to the water to relax. Thrusting his fist forward with amazing speed he watched in amusement as the boy just stood there.

"Why isn't he moving!"

"He's going to get killed if he takes that full on!"

"A months worth of pay wasted on him!"

Gill gasped in shock as the boy simply side stepped the incoming attack and with no fear in his eyes, he grasped Gill's scale covered arm with a firm arm lock. Gill was about to pull his arm free from the hold, but he didn't act soon enough. With his free hand the boy jabbed him directly in the gill located on the neck. Gill released a pain filled cry as his gills were burning with pain.

"You shouldn't be so cocky, Fishy" The boy snickered lowly as he landed a powerful kick to the back of Gill's knees and sent the fishman collapsing to the ground, his arm still stuck in the boy's grasp. Dropping his knee down upon Gill's solid chest the boy grinned as he landed three more punches onto the fishman's gills.

"Wait!" Gill cried out as he felt the boy release his arm with lightening quick speed and stepping back slightly he flashed his opponent a sly grin. Raising his leg up high into the air he dropped a devastating ax kick down upon Gill's neck, the fishman gasping for air as his eyes rolled behind his head and his body went motionless.

Not dead, but when he woke up he sure would feel like he was.

"The winner is, Wayne F. Ryker!"

* * *

Ryker sighed loudly as he sat back in the locker room, his eyes weakly starring at the ceiling as his whole body was in pain from the devastating attacks eh had been taking for the past week in the tournament. After, years of training on the island he had finally won and after his last three losses he thought his time tom shine would never come. Especially, since this year was one of the hardest years with several of the fighters being Fishmen and the others being crazy strong.

Three knocks from the old wooden door echoed throughout the room.

Ryker didn't even bother looking at the door as he was too tired. "Come in!"

The door slowly creaked open as several foot steps could be heard from whoever was entering the locker room. It could of been the few people who had placed bets on him there to thank him, or maybe a few angry fighters who had lost in the past matches. Trying to ignore whoever was in the room Ryker kept his focus on the ceiling above, until a large shadow was suddenly hovering over him.

Annoyingly, Ryker turned to face the strangers and was surprised to see that they were Marines.

"What do you guys want?" Ryker asked curiously as he hadn't done anything bad lately, or maybe he had done it in one of his usual sleep walking rampages.

"Um... Where's the Vice Admiral?" A Petty Officer asked curiously in confusion as the six enlisted Marines were standing beside a suited man who wore the standard white jacket of a Marine officer. The Officer sighed heavily as he shook his head and as if it was some sort of signal the wall near by burst down. Dust filled the air as the Marine officer barely had reacted to it, but Ryker and the other Marines had all fallen to the ground in shock.

"What the hell!" Ryker cried out in fear as he scrambled back a few feet to see a large man before him. His hair was a shiny grey and he displayed a large smile upon his face, his skin was wrinkled from aging, and wore a suit with a Marine jacket draped over his shoulders.

"Vice Admiral, it's nice that you decided to join us" The other officer sighed with a weak smile as the man called, Garp chuckled loudly.

"I'm sorry for the usual entrance, Bogart" Garp laughed loudly as his booming laughter almost caused Ryker's ear drums to burst. Garp's face of joy suddenly changed as he spun around to face the other Marines and clearing his throat he prepared to give them an order. "Fill that hole men."

Ryker and the Marines all dropped to the floor again by Garp's order as he had been the one who had created the whole in the wall. The Marines annoyingly argued, but after Garp told him he had more pressing matters at hand they decided to just follow his order.

"Um... Excuse me, but what do you Marines want with me?" Ryker chirped out curiously.

"Oh, yes! The boy who defeated that cocky Fish Boy and won the tournament!" Garp cried out as he took a seat on a near by bench, the weakly framed bench almost breaking from his large muscular build. "Join us!"

Ryker was actually pretty surprised by how straight forward he was with the question and at first he didn't think he was serious, but even with the goofy smile that Garp had he could tell the man was truly serious. Bogart sighed at how straight forward his commanding officer was, but after years of being with him he had gotten use to it.

"You man... Join the Marines?" Ryker questioned the officer curiously as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No, become a pirate! Yes, I mean join the Marines!" Garp cried out as he thought the boy was playing with him, but it was actually just Ryker's stupidity being mixed in with his confusion with the whole situation.

"Um... I think I'll pass."

The room became silent upon these words leaving Ryker's lips and everyone gave him an odd look.

"What's your dream?" Bogart asked the kid as he adjusted his hat slightly as it casted a shadow upon his face.

"Too become a great Martial Artists" Ryker explained proudly as eh stood up, but his pride was stripped away as Garp pushed him over with just one finger.

"I don't see what happening" Garp snickered lowly as if he was some sort of over grown child.

"Why you!" Ryker cried out in anger as he was feeling like they just came here to humiliate him.

"You're starring at the world's strongest man and he wants to take you under his wing. He'll train you to become stronger so you an achieve your dream and exchange you join the Marines to help out the world for its greater good" Bogart explained clearly as Ryker was utterly taken back that the world's strongest man was sitting before him and was offering to help him train.

This was a one in a life time offer!

If he wanted to get stronger he had to take this offer.

"Deal!"


End file.
